


[Podfic of] something like home

by the24thkey



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Andrew keeps showing up at Neil's apartment. But that's what he gave him the key for, isn't it?





	[Podfic of] something like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something like home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849105) by [nightswatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch). 

**Length:** 44:32

**Music:** Home by Phillip Phillips

**Download: [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/somethinglikehome.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

Thanks as always to idella, and to Alex for organizing this exchange! I was so happy that I found this wonderful fic, so thanks to the author for granting me permission to record it.

I absolutely chose the song because of Rhea's amazing [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215553) \- consider it a homage if you will. Ever since I first saw that vid this song has been inseparably linked to Neil, Andrew and the Foxes in my mind.

Dear knight_tracer, and everyone else who ends up listening to this: I really, really hope you like it. <3


End file.
